If you want to be happy
by kariyothesungod1
Summary: Using a time turner Draco malfoy is given a second chance at life. He mistakenly sent to the day he meets Harry potter. This time he decides to change the hand of fate and stops ron from befriending harry. Draco explores a world with Harry potter as a part of house slytherin. He also explores a world that has Harry potter as his best friend.


If you want to be happy

for the rest of your life Prologue

Harry potter Fanfiction , I do not own the harry potter Franchise. It is owned by

J. K. Rowling

Please do not flame if you don't like the chapter , thank you ahead of time.

I will try to keep the characters in character always, if they are off let me know.

* * *

Draco malfoy stood before Lord Voldemort alone, for the first time in his life he had wanted nothing more than to have his parents by his side. Without the shield of the Malfoy family name, draco suddenly felt vulnerable. Lord Voldemort didn't care how prestigious his family was, to him they were his to command and his to dispose of. He had felt like an immortal all of his life, standing above the lesser mortals as they tried and failed laughably to aspire to be on his level.

But all that was stripped away the moment Lord Voldemort called upon him. he had been summoned forth personally by the dark lord. A meeting alone on a personal matter was all the information they willingly gave Draco as they signaled he follow. Draco was summoned at breakfast , before he could even eat. Surrounded by the other death eaters he felt their eyes stare at him. He could sense a group of them smiling, while the others simply stared at him curiously. He dared not make a scene and did his best to leave with dignity.

As he left his seat the rowdy room was left with nothing more than hushed whispers from the Death eaters sitting there. His eyes caught sight of the tears of his mother falling down her pale face. He had not notice the life leave her face when she heard the summons. She had been eating next to his seat when the call came, terror expressed across her face. And after a moment his eyes softly turned to the person next to her, her fear had spread to his father who sat by her side.

Draco Malfoy felt his heart drop as he saw his father's expression of defeat. Lucius was unusually quiet, and his face resembled a statues. An expression of dismay Frozen onto his face. Draco said nothing to them as he followed a masked Death eater to Lord voldemort's location. He felt his throat dry out and as he walked behind the Death eater who led him he could hear the Malfoy manor go quiet. As if all sound was suddenly removed from the Manor in a moment.

He felt his stomach suddenly rumble, and for the briefest moment he felt disturbed at the sound. It sounded foreign to him, as if it was coming from someone else. He didn't feel hungry , he didn't feel anything other than his hand running down his stomach. He could feel his stomach rumble, as if upset at something. He did his best to push those thoughts aside.

He was led into a bleak and faintly lit hallway, whether by design or by chance the dark grey hallway reminded him of a prison cell. There was only one entrance and exit to the hallway. The hallway looked devoid of color. Was this to be his prison? Malfoy thought to himself as he neared the only room in this part of his families manor.

His dark leather shoes seemed to betray him openly, as each step he took seemed to creak on the wooden floor. All he wanted in the world was for them to stop, but they would not. Atlast he entered the room, and stopped in front of the Dark lord himself. He lowered his eyes and waited for his name to be called. But he was met with only silence and a cold emotionless stare.

Draco looked down at his black Aston Grey-Leu Oxford dress shoes. It was a reminder of his life before the dark lords return, it all seemed simpler when all he had to do was remind others of his status in the world. He looked away from his shoes angry at the reminder , a reminder of what he used to be.

His eyes as they ascended upward to eye level spotted Lord Voldemort's bare feet. It was truly a bizarre sight for him. He fought the urge to make a comment, even as the habit was ingrained in his very being. His mind immediately thought of the fact that no one else would ever dared do such an act.

But like many other things the dark lord did as he willed. Had it been Anyone else Draco Malfoy would his snickered at the very least and at worst would have openly mocked the person until they left terribly embarrassed or engulfed in tears. But he knew better than to linger for a moment on voldemort's bare feet too long.

Draco malfoy's body did not fare too well, betraying his inner thoughts. His left leg was shaking as soon as he lifted his eyes away from the floor and they shook without his consent. He could feel his nerve leaving him. He did his best to focus on something else, his own eyes for example.

Draco eyes tried to adapt to the darkly lit room , but could not. This caused Malfoy to blink much to often. So he decided to have them roam rather than remain focus on one thing. His eyes darted around the room, as if it was a foreign room that did not belong to him. When in fact it had been his bedroom once yet he hardly recognised it. The room was strangely familiar. Draco malfoy furrowed his eyebrows as a sudden thought arose in him.

It looked like his dorm room in house slytherin. Someone else must have decorated the room, he told himself. Why else would Lord Voldemort change the room to look like a house slytherin dorm room. The room had been his until the Death eaters had arrived. Then it became Lord Voldemort's room, he was surprised that his parents room much larger room had not been taken.

His aunt had whispered the rumor that he was keeping an eye on Malfoy. After Lucius defeat , he had become aware of Lucius' family. His aunt warned him to be careful as Voldemort was not one to let failures go unpunished. It was a recent change but it felt like a lifetime ago to the Malfoy family.

Even The great lucius malfoy had begun to hate the company. Everything seemed to take longer with the Death eaters, ever since Lord Voldemort had return. The days were longer, and every moment in his presence seemed like walking on eggshells.

His father had commented on the power fear had on the mind, but it was only recently that he started to believe his father's words.

Draco malfoy opened his hands , as he suddenly felt the pain surge up his arm. He looked down to see he had been tightly clenching his fist for sometime. His other senses began to function again, as if returning from a deep slumber. His sense of smell alerted him to room having a singular scent, it was so dominant that it made him immediately wonder what it was. It was from a candle his eyes spotted further ahead in the room he was in, a red candle at the corner of the room.

In fact with the distinct scent of ash. "Phoenix ash". Draco thought to himself. Next his sense of touch returned to him, he could feel the air in the room. The room was unnaturally cold, the kind of chill that always warned of supernatural danger. At Least that is what he assumed the muggles would name the sensation he felt on his skin.

He sniffed the air once again as he waited for Lord Voldemort to speak or address him. He had entered the room a full minute and had yet to be addressed. He knew by his father's stories of the dark lord. One of them being a warning that speaking without being addressed by the dark lord himself was met always by some cruel and unusual punishment. That is what his mind kept reminding him.

His eyes quickly stole a glance towards Lord Voldemort. He saw the edge of Voldemort's face, on his face a soft smile was held. His father's words filled malfoys mind as he waited. He could see Voldemort sitting on his old bed with his peripheral vision . A half grin spread on his lips to a full sadistic smile, and above that a non existent nose. The place his human nose had been was just two slats that reminded him of a snakes nose, he quickly looked above that to his eyes.

The Dark Lord had eyes mortal men did not possess, they couldn't be described as eyes accurately rather something far worse. They appeared human at first glance but when you stared into them, that is when you realised what they were. Eyes had life in them, what he had was two pits of black staring at Draco.

Those Pits of black that were his eyes stared at Draco Malfoy now, he feasted on the fear and despair that oozed from Draco. Lord Voldemort sat up straighter before letting his eyes slowly descend towards Draco's left leg, a leg that would not stop shaking in his presence.

He could see voldemort's wand in his hand, it was a careful grip holding the wand. Draco did not mutter a word, he remained silent and simply eyed the wand. "Are you afraid child?" Voldemort asked in a mocking tone. Malfoy did his best not to answer and for a moment he closed his eyes firmly shut. His mind opened up to a memory he had.

"Do not speak unless addressed….do not challenge him on anything unless he asks you directly for your stupid opinion on a subject…... and if that said opinion were to foolishly contradicts his….. do not Lie to him because it will be over faster than your mind can register his intent to kill you…. remember my son….. What happened to Peter Pettigrew!" Lucius words left his lips slowly, as if every word had to be perfectly thought out. After he had said everything he turned his body away from his son, he bit his fingernails while his face turned into a singular expression of deep thought.

Malfoy turned his neck in a quick twitch, the memory felt so fresh in his mind. That particular memory had been from months prior. After the failure at the ministry of magic, Lucius caution or fear had made him consider his options and those for his family. Suddenly feeling a sense of vulnerability he had only felt once before, and it was ironically when Lord Voldemort had been defeated and all the death eaters had been captured , gone into hiding or killed.

It was not uncommon for Lord Voldemort to kill his subordinates without warning . This fact is what kept lucius from sleeping at night. And just as equally known was his love of making his victim wait in excruciating and soul gripping fear before deciding to end it.

"Peter Pettigrew" Malfoy hands began to become wet and sweaty as he thought of the man responsible for Lord Voldemort's return. He felt voldemorts eyes stare him down. " What about Peter Pettigrew plagues your thoughts?" Voldemort whispered. In his voice was all of his amusement and delight he held in this world.

Draco Malfoy felt a presence in his mind, he was no longer alone in his thoughts. His mind felt opened to the world. Voldemort's power Legilimency was greater than anyone else's and it did not take much to breach the mind of an unguarded mind.

Malfoy felt the dark lord dominating his mind, using his power to dig deeper into Malfoy's personal memories. "Pettigrew my most loyal and cowardly servant". Voldemort voice grew quieter yet it remained dangerously aggressive. "What else do you think of him?

With both eyes still closed he still knew Lord Voldemort was waving his wand and conjuring some spell. Out of instinct he knew what was occuring. Malfoy tried to push back the memories of his father, doing his best not to give Voldemort another reason to punish or even kill his father or family.

His father had done enough to warrant a need for voldemort to punish him for his failures, malfoy would not give him another reason. "Have You never wondered why he keeps that rat around?" Malfoy felt his father's fingers poking hard against his chest. Malfoy looked up at his father.

Both men stood inside the kitchen in their manor, away from prying eyes and ears. The days he could freely talk to his father had come and gone. A few days after the ministry of magic fiasco. Draco Malfoy's eyes look towards his father's eyes . "No father, why does he keep that disgusting rat with him?" Malfoy replied half curious to the answer. They stood at most seven feet from each other in an empty large modern kitchen befitting the household of the malfoy estate.

His father chuckled and brandished a large and impressive great smile. "Every powerful man needs some weakling at his feet to remind others of his status in the world". Lucius Malfoy responded a bit cheeky.

A look of pride spread in his eyes, Draco malfoy could easily see he was also suggesting this rule applied to all great men including himself. "So we have to suffer seeing that hideous grobler because you know who wants someone to boost his ego?" Draco asked a bit annoyed at the fact he had to see the rat almost daily for such a petty reason.

His father smiled before turning the heel of his fine leather boot away from his son. "A father's work is never done, but i can't stand here explaining the finer points of status and class to even you my son". Lucius replied in a soft tone. This had been the ideal moment to leave in his father's mind.

Lucius gave his son a tired expression hinting he was needed somewhere else and began to take his leave.

"I thought it was because he felt he owed him something for returning him to power?" Malfoy blurted out suddenly. Lucius malfoy stopped mid step and turned slowly back to his son. His face dropped from its usual smug appearance to one of caution. He pointed to his son as his eyes narrowed.

"You know better than that!" Lucius Angrily hissed. His voice was filled with power yet he grinded his teeth to reduce it down to a near whisper. I Malfoy took a step back and just stopped himself when he felt the wall behind him. He suddenly felt dread hit him. His father was beyond furious but it was not his anger that worried him , it was the fear behind it.

"You have more sense in you than that, we host the Death eater army" Lucius quickly whispered." Lucius did his best to whisper even as he felt his face turn red and his ears burn. "He has eyes and ears everywhere" Lucius malfoy hissed in a low voice. "Sorry father" Draco Malfoy replied.

Lucius Malfoy looked around furiously, his eyes ablaze with speed. His wand slipped into his hands from his pocket quickly. Lucius held a death grip on his wand that threatened to break his own wand. Finding the room still clear , he exhaled a slow breath of air. Seeing his father draw his wand, Draco became worried. His father returned his eyes to his son.

"The dark lord does not owe any of his servants anything, they give up everything they had to him when they join him". Lucius Malfoy said in a low voice. Draco malfoy nodded his agreement. "If you do anything to aid him , it is because you are helping yourself by doing so…...nothing more than that". Lucius whispered.

Draco Malfoy felt his collar suddenly gripped. His father pulled him into an embrace. Draco furrowed his eyebrows before he was suddenly met by his father's words in his ears. "The Dark lord has no love for anyone but himself, he is filled only with hate….do not mistake him…..Bellatrix Lestrange is the only fool who believes the dark lord actually cares for any of his Death eaters." Lucius whispered. Malfoy didn't reply. "Peter Pettigrew had a big mouth like you, they say one day the Dark lord no longer found that mouth entertaining and did something terrible to him". Lucius whispered.

Lord Voldemort began to chuckle before laughing openly. Malfoy shook his head hard. His mind once again returning to his control. His memories and thoughts his own again. "It is true all the death eaters at my command have taken up residence at the malfoy's manor, and yet two conspiring rats reside in my new Manor". Lord Voldemort replied to Draco Malfoy silence. Draco Malfoy felt all the blood rush to his face.

Draco said nothing, as he waited for Lord Voldemort to give him permission to speak. A nasty smirk filled Lord Voldemort's face. He waved his want in a mocking gesture. " I grant you permission to speak". Lord Voldemort said in a mocking tone.

"Our family supports you fully my lord, we would never defy you". Draco malfoy replied in a low tone. "Is that so?" Lord Voldemort replied half sarcastically. He waved his wand but casted no spell. Draco felt the wand cut through the air , as if it was a sword. His eyes opened fully but did not meet the dark lords. "You mean your family only exists to fail me , time after time". Lord Voldemort said in a dark tone.

Draco Malfoy turned to his sight to his masters face. Lord Voldemort face had lost all the glee it held just moments before. His sadistic smile changed drastically into a simple grimace.

"My lord" Draco malfoy blurted out. "A family of failures". Lord Voldemort spoke in a soft tone. Draco met Lord Voldemort's eyes but instantly regretted it. His eyes no longer held the two black pits he had described earlier. His eyes changed into something far worse "human" eyes that showed expressions. His eyes screamed of anger.

"A pureblood house" Lord Voldemort voice was low as he spoke. Draco nodded his head. "A PURE BLOOD HOUSE" Lord Voldemort screamed in anger. "My lord". Draco bowed his head, his hands began shaking. " filled with nothing but failure…...how do we remedy this?" Lord Voldemort arose from the bed he was sitting on.

"How do we fix our problem?" The dark lord asked to no one in particular. It was an open question, as if the room was filled with his death eaters at that very moment. Yet the room remained empty but for the two.

Malfoy took a step back out of instinct but did not run. "I would feel terrible if i had to kill a pure blood, pure bloods are so rare". Lord Voldemort spoke in a neutral tone. Draco could not tell if he was being honest or mocking him.

"My lord we can be helpful, we have been nothing else but helpful to your cause". Draco Malfoy began to sputter as he spoke, two or three words becoming a mess as they left his trembling lips.

Voldemort did not change his expression, and for a moment Draco thought of repeating his words. It did not even seem to register across to Lord Voldemort that he had said a word.

"Prove it to me". Lord Voldemort said in a neutral tone. The dark lord pointed his wand directly. His wand movement was slow, as if he didn't have the energy to hold his wand. But draco knew better , he was simply showing he was losing the energy and patience to hold himself back and be merciful . All the dark lord had left in him was a flicker of self control left that prevented him from killing him.

Draco malfoy nodded his head . "Anything my lord". Draco said in a hurry. Lord Voldemort extended his free hand. Malfoy looked his hand unsure before extending his. "Do you know what an unbreakable bond is boy?" Voldemort asked in an annoyed tone. Malfoy nodded immediately. "It will be your salvation or your damnation nothing more". The dark lord replied in faint tone.

Draco stared at the dark lord afraid to move or say a word. "Fetch Bellatrix Lestrange and bring her before me!" Lord Voldemort pointed out the door as he directed Malfoy. His voice was dull and weak. Malfoy nodded before a stream of tears erupted from his face. He didn't know why he was crying but he couldn't stop himself.

A few minutes later Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco malfoy returned. "My lord" Bellatrix Lestrange addressed her master in the most humble voice she had. An expression of fear and concern gripped her face.

The dark lord took notice of this expression, he had never seen his Bellatrix express herself like this before. He didn't know what to make of it, in fact he found it gave him a renewal of energy.

It was truly taxing on the dark lord not to squish the ant that stood before him. Self restraint was never his forte . But seeing his bellatrix in this state has proven itself worth the endeavor, in fact seeing her in this state has inspired him to see how far he could go with it . Like a new toy being presented before him, he would use it to its fullest extent.

His eyes expressed a look of satisfaction at her arrival that Draco found disturbing. It held no love only glee yet he would never wish to see it again if he could. It was Without affection but there was no hatred in it. Bellatrix felt her heart race, and for once she feared her master.

"You are my most loyal servant, and only because of this fact have i given your nephew a second chance at life". Lord Voldemort spoke in a dark tone. "Death comes to those who betray and fail my service". The dark lord casually commented.

Bellatrix Lestrange Bowed her head immediately and Draco malfoy followed her lead. "We are so grateful to you my lord". Bellatrix Lestrange answered in a soft tone. She stole glances at her nephew. "Whatever he did , i assure you he will never make that mistake again". Bellatrix Lestrange said in a humble tone.

Draco and Bellatrix remained bowed before Lord Voldemort. "Rise and face me". Lord Voldemort spoke in a clear voice. They did as commanded and they looked into his eyes. "There is few things in our world of worth that i have yet to wield, it is because i have time yet to acquire said things that you are given a chance to redeem yourself". The dark lord voice was calm.

Bellatrix face begin to regain some of its color. Seeming almost vibrant again at her Master calm state.

"Anything my lord, i will do anything" Draco said in a low voice. Bellatrix place a hand on Draco. She tried to comfort him for a brief moment to give him strength.

"Have you heard of time turners?" Lord voldemort spoke slowly to emphasis his bargain. Bellatrix Lestrange remained quiet even as she felt the blood leave her face. Her face became deathly pale. "What are they?" Draco replied honestly. The dark lord conjured an image of their appearance. "This is what you will bring to me in exchange for your life". Lord Voldemort pointed to an image of a Time turner.

"My lord they are so rare, he may never find one in his lifetime…." Bellatrix voice was low. Draco looked at his aunt and instantly knew something was terribly wrong". "Make the unbreakable bound with me now…..you will locate and acquire a Time Turner within a year or die" Lord Voldemort stated. Malfoy looked at the dark lord shocked. Draco Malfoy felt numb unable to feel his face or hands. "My lord" Bellatrix blurted out. Lord Voldemort looked her over.

Draco extended his hand without thinking . Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her nephew ….a loss for words. "You will make the unbreakable bound with me without a stred hesitation good….Bellatrix do us the courtesy". Lord Voldemort waved his wand casually motioning her to do the honors.

She nodded her resignation before completing the spell. "We will have a meeting today, try your best to keep a happy face…...we don't want the other death eaters to feel morale is down." Voldemort stated firmly before pointing Draco out the room. Just as they were both about to leave Lord voldemort took a step closer to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned around to face her master. He gestured her to come closer and she did so without hesitation. "You will not help him, not on this or anything else i may assign him in the future….do you understand". The Dark lord words left his lips slowly. Bellatrix bowed her head. Her hands were shaking not of anger but fear for Draco.

" Also Bellatrix i will remind you now … I don't have favorites…...and cannot allow others to think that i do…...malfoy and Lucius will not be immune to my judgment when the meeting starts….". Lord Voldemort stated coldly. Bellatrix bit her lip but did not reply.

He walked past her without a stred of emotion. But just as he was about to leave the room , a thought flickered in his mind this caused him to walk back to her.

She had not moved, she was frozen afraid of the impossible task given to her nephew. Her ears heard his steps return, and she felt her nerves return to high alert. He placed a hand on her face. His touch was not too strong or soft but firm . He lifted her face up with just enough force to pull her face up to meet his eyes . She looked into his eyes unsure of what he wanted. Her eyes flickered with fear and the dark lord consumed it like a meal eating every once of it.

"My bellatrix" The Dark lord said in a soft tone one he had used when he had been Tom riddle. He pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were his, and he would partake in them for the moment. She returned the kiss intensely, their embrace tightening her passion aflame. Their tongues fought for dominance, before Bellatrix succumbed to his strength.

She placed a hand on his chest and he wrapped his hand around her waist. As they departed lips, he gave her a smile. Her face grew warmer as it grew red.

"My bellatrix do not disappoint me". The dark lord whispered. "I won't my lord". She replied back her words slipping her lips softly.

As they parted ways, the dark lord watched her leave his eyes watching her swaying hips depart. Once he was alone in his room he couldn't help but smile sadistically alone in his room. His mind was ignited with thoughts of the future. Just the thought of tormenting his favorite toy, ignited a yearning in him to see his plan through. Draco would be his cog in his plans.

* * *

There was two hard knocks on his rooms door. Draco opened his eyes after the second knock. The room he was in was well lit, but he could tell it was still early in the morning.

Below the door out of the room he could see a shadow. It was a singular shadow and he suspected it was just a single messenger. He brushed off the cover over himself and felt the cold air brush against his warm body. He got off his bed and walked over to his desk with little haste. On his desk was his watch, which he quickly placed on his wrist.

As he glanced at the watch he noticed the time, it was just half past 5 in the morning. Once again two knocks against the door returned. This time Draco clenched his fist, it was far too early for any messages.

Which meant it was either urgent or far worse an attack. He grabbed his wand and walked towards the door, taking two quick steps. His wand held in front of him defensively. He couldn't think of anyone who would knock on his door at this hour, nor a single good reason to do so.

He reached over to his scattered clothes on the floor. With one hand held out in front of him with his wand and the other reaching his clothes. He dressed himself quickly before walking over to the door and pressing his ear against it.

His wand gripped firmly in his hand awaiting the slightest noise. Again two knocks hit the oak door this time much faster. His heart panicked for a moment and he nearly dropped the wand, he stepped back from the door.

This time the knocks felt more impatient. "Who is it?" Malfoy asked the stranger his voice a bit strained. His voice betraying is uncertainty. "Your aunt" Bellatrix replied. Her voice barely a whisper. Draco did not waste a moment and opened the door immediately.

"What's happened?" Draco asked alarmed. Draco tried to fix his clothes and pretend he had been calm and controlled. His aunt made no comment on his clear disorderly appearance.

Bellatrix motioned with her hands to let her in. Draco complied and moved aside as she entered the room. "I have news for you" Bellatrix replied in a low voice. "News….or urgent news" Draco asked a hesitant. "You decide" Bellatrix said in a hushed tone. She threw a time turner to Draco Malfoy's feet.

Draco stared at the time turner. In just over a year he had now seen not just a single time turner but two. He was lucky or terribly cursed, he hadn't decided as he stared at it.

"He hasn't forgotten you know". Bellatrix said in an almost sad tone. Draco looked up from the time turner to his aunt. "If he knows why hasn't he already…...you know?" Draco asked his aunt. His voice began breaking as he spoke. .

"The elder wand is his only concern for now….he wields the most powerful wand in all creation". Bellatrix replied in a matter of fact tone. "To most that would be more than enough to occupy their attention for the rest of their lives". Draco reasoned out loud.

"Well the dark lord isn't most and i don't need to remind you of all people…. that his greatest threat has been killed ….With him gone courtesy of ….his "Most powerful "servant" turning coat on him". Bellatrix replied her voice changing to a very mocking tone.

Malfoy couldn't help but notice the change in her voice when she referred to the "most powerful servant". Draco watched his aunt roll her eyes as she spoke of him.

"You should have given it to him, when you found it". Bellatrix reminded him. Draco looked away from his aunt. "I didn't want…." Draco blurted out. "He knows that". Bellatrix replied truthfully.

Draco Looked back down to the time turner. Bellatrix watched her Nephew squat down and grab ahold of the Time turner. His eyes showing complete and utter fascination with the tool.

"He sent you on an errand he thought would kill you not once but twice and yet you live". Bellatrix spoke softly as if it were a secret. Draco rose to his feet and walked over to his bed feeling around the bed for his own Time turner.

" first with finding a working time turner…...Which i thought was impossible well not just me but every death eater who knew…..…..and then killing Dumbledore which was even more impossible….. if that could ummmm be possible". Bellatrix played with her hair as she spoke.

Draco Malfoy looked at his aunt unsure what she was trying to tell him. "He respects people who are tough to kill and you survived this long but this is personal to him…...an open betrayal". Bellatrix twirled her hair as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked his aunt almost in a panic. She looked directly in his eyes. "I want you to use the time turner you found and this one ….i found in hogwarts to go back in time and stop your father from failing his mission at ministry of magic". Bellatrix voice spike with excitement. She smiled happily as she said it.

Draco smiled too, he could see the look of joy in his aunt's eyes in finding a way to save her nephew and sister from the dark lord. "Doing that will remove the reason Lord Voldemort was angry at my father". Draco blurted out.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "It is the only way you will be safe". Bellatrix said in a hush tone. " You have to do it now before it's too late and he comes for you". Bellatrix stated in a low whisper. Draco malfoy nodded. He held up both time turners one in each hand.

"I enchanted the time turner i found in hogwarts with a spell that will let me empower it with my magic but first i will need you to do the same". Bellatrix told her nephew with a soft smile. "What do you mean?" Draco Malfoy asked confused.

" Time turners can only go back a day, even holding two at once i don't think it will effect when it can go back in time to". Bellatrix stated as she pointed to Malfoys own time turner.

"Then what is the point of having two time turners?" Draco asked in a panic. Bellatrix extended her hand onto malfoy shoulder for a moment to calm him. "My theory is that having two time turners at once will grant…...you more control as to when on the day you restart again." Bellatrix pointed at the time turner.

Draco looked at the two time turners hard. " this will let you control where exactly you start the day over at whether it's the morning, mid day, evening , at 6:00 am , 4:15 , and so on ". Bellatrix explained. She moved her finger to show an imaginary clock spinning in a circle.

"How do you figure?" He replied back. "The two time turners will be more intuned with you granting you more control than ever before,...that is the problem with these things they spawn you whenever the thing wishes….but now with two if the time turners can only send you back 6 months it will give you control at what day and time you will spawn at". Bellatrix replied pridefully.

"Right now the two time turner each only can reset the day for me so how do i go back to the ministry of magic ?" Draco asked his voice skeptical. "I enchanted my time turner to absorb magic, i should be able to give it a good charge ….. Imagine a big battery….. like a battery that's charged you can do things you couldn't before with the right charge which includes letting it go further back in time ." Bellatrix replied with a soft smile. Draco nodded his approval. "That's all speculation" Bellatrix internally told herself.

"But you will also need me to use my magic to give it a bit of charge too". Draco questioned. Bellatrix nodded and quickly grabbed the time turner she brought. She raised it in front of her. "I can use my magic , any powerful spell to give the time turner more raw energy right?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix nodded. "My spell will charge the time turner but the time turner will only hold the energy for a max of 7 minutes before the time turner will have to be charged again." Bellatrix pointed at the time turner and the motioned for Draco to hurry. "I have seen it first hand completely drain off after 7 minutes, so once we start we have only seven minutes to get you off". Bellatrix pointed out.

Draco fired off a fully charged Expelliarmus Spell at the time turner using all his might on it. To Draco amazement a purple barrier appeared over the time turner, shielding it by consuming the magic Draco expelled outward. Draco once drained of all his energy stopped and sat down on his bed. She threw her time turner to draco, he caught it and placed one time turner in each hand.

Bellatrix nodded her approval. "I am hoping with enough raw energy these time turners can do the impossible and can go back exactly to when your father failed…. and when you reach that moment in time focus Draco on what point you want to restart your day at…..when you think it best suits you". Bellatrix said with a huge grin.

"So you think the time turners can only go back a day in time because they lack enough power". Draco Malfoy reasoned out loud. "Yes, now as long as i stand near you and then use a powerful spell the time turner will be able to absorb the excess energy." Bellatrix stated as she moved herself three feet from draco and pulled out her wand.

"I am ready". Draco stated as he started his own personal time turner first before moving onto the second time turner, once on the second time turner he began spinning that one . He spinned both of them slow enough to give his aunt enough time to use a singular spell which was all he thought they needed. The door suddenly opened violently. Lord Voldemort entered the room without a word.

Bellatrix eyes widened in complete shock. "He must have sensed your magic, and guessed you were trying to escape". Bellatrix thought to herself. Lord Voldemort held the elder wand in his hands.

His eyes turned from Bellatrix to Draco scanning both of them, and quickly determining what they had been up to.

Bellatrix held her wand in her hand already. Voldemort found draco unarmed but holding onto his prize, but to his surprise he was now holding onto a second time turner . He knew who he needed to deal with first , who he had to make an example of first to all death eaters!

To lord voldemort this revelation of a second time turner was far more revealing. Bellatrix and the malfoy family had been harvesting time turners behind his back, to one day be used against him perhaps. His anger increased 10 fold at the betrayal.

"I may have been distracted with the elder wand but it did not leave my mind for a moment that you held a time turner…..I won't give you the time needed to escape me". Lord Voldemort stated in a dark tone. Bellatrix felt time slow down for her as she watched the Dark lord raise his wand to attack Draco.

Draco did not stop either time turner , even as Lord voldemort destroyed the door to his room. He even went so far as to ignore every word he said, as his entire focus was on trying to see if the time turners would activate and save him. Draco singular focus was on getting the two time turner to work even as his heart began racing. The two time turner were spinning incredibly fast, and draco began thinking of the ministry of magic.

His eyes spotted both time turners begin to glow red. It was like an ember trying desperately to become a fire. He needed a great fire but all he had at the moment was an ember. He held his hands firmly in front of him and thought of the ministry of magic desperately.

Stopping for a moment meant his death so he willed himself to remain still as his legs began to shake. After a moment he looked upward towards the man he knew would kill him in a moment. As his eyes moved up meeting the dark lord's own glaring eyes.

Draco maintained his hands firmly gripping the time turners. He suddenly started the time turner begin to work, it was slow but he was certain it was nearly activated. But he was equally sure he didn't have enough power. "Bye!" Draco screamed out loud hoping it might cause the dark lord to attack the time turners and give it the power he needed.

The Dark lord did not attack immediately for a moment heistating as he expected a visual change in the time turners or Draco. "It's not working!" Draco screamed externally making as much noise as he could. He was hoping that would do the trick and get him to attack. Seeing Draco's frustration the dark lord lunged forward a step and whipped forward his wand for a quick kill.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort screamed hissing his anger. Bellatrix without a single moment of hesitation released her own killing curse spell aiming to block Lord Voldemort's. Their eyes met and the Dark lord could see tears release from her eyes. It was like staring into a broken glass. She was there but her will to fight was not.

"To think i would have never guess you would turn on me, Bellatrix my most loyal supporter". Lord Voldemort stated in an angry hiss. "My lord" Bellatrix replied in a pained tone as she fought the tears in her eyes. She released as much power as she could to stop her master.

With the elder wand in hand Lord Voldemort's power was even greater than before and it was taking all of her will to not give in. The two killing curses met and bellatrix was able to keep the dark lords killing curse from reaching Draco.

They two streams of power were close enough to the time turner that it began consuming the excess energy ."Its working! ….It must have taken longer because i am using two of them!" Draco malfoy screamed with joy.

Bellatrix stole a glance at the Two time turners. They glowed an impossibly red light and she knew instantly the time turners had consumed both her wand and the elder wands fantastic power.

"I want to go back to the moment that changed everything for me". Draco malfoy told himself as it began to spin faster and faster. "Everything will be fine as long as you follow the plan!" Bellatrix screamed to her nephew as he disappeared into time.

Lord Voldemort was flooded with rage at seeing his prey escape. His eyes sharply turned to Bellatrix. He redirected the two killing curses upward. The spells ended and then Lord Voldemort motioned with hands downward an unspoken spell.

Bellatrix's wand fell down before him. "Cruciatus" Lord Voldemort targeted his once favorite servant. Bellatrix fell to the floor in agony. "I will take my time with you!" Lord Voldemort hissed.

Please Comment, Review, and favorite :)


End file.
